Decorative structures, such as decorative trees, are prominently used during a number of celebrations, for example, Christmas or general Winter-themed occasions.
Decorative trees often include a base supporting a column or trunk, and may include twigs, leaves, and/or branches extending therefrom. Additional structures, such as branches, garland, tinsel, ornaments, and/or electrical lighting may be disposed along branches or other portions of the decorative tree. In the case of electrical lighting, a decorative tree may require one or more electrical connections to be present in order to transfer electrical power between separate electrically-powered components disposed along portions of the decorative tree, for example, strands of electrical lighting disposed along different branches or sections of the tree.
Thus, during assembly or disassembly of the decorative tree, a user may be required to couple or uncouple multiple electrical connections in addition assembling physical components of the decorative tree.